


Heart Acrobatics

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Her heart won't stop its acrobatics whenever it sees Ginny.





	

Ginny Weasley is stunning.  
This is the first thing Hermione Granger notices.  
The second thing she notices is how her heart goes thump-thump-thump without her permission whenever the redhead smiles at her.

“This is my sister, Ginevra-but call her Ginny,” Ron laughed. “She’ll kill you for calling her by her actual name.”  
“If you don’t move out of my way, Ron, I have a broom to shove in your non-existent brain,” the girl muttered angrily, shoving at her brother.  
Hermione looked into Ginny’s eyes and felt her heart race.  
Maybe it’s not love, she reasons to herself. Maybe it’s a crush.  
Either way, her heart won’t stop its acrobatics whenever it sees Ginny.


End file.
